


【尧杰】不复

by Unstoppable



Category: all申
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstoppable/pseuds/Unstoppable





	【尧杰】不复

“别动了。”  
佟卓尧修长的手指按在戴靖杰不安分的大腿上，刻意留下些辗转摩擦，带起一片涟漪。  
身体里的那玩意儿还在震动，戴靖杰死死的咬牙，低下头去，正好露出一段白皙的脖颈，佟卓尧眯了眯眼，忍住一口咬下去的冲动，降下车窗：  
“您好，有什么事儿吗？”  
“违规停车了。”交警不耐烦的对着佟卓尧的车牌拍照，“驾照。”  
“不好意思，您稍等。”  
对外人温文有礼的佟式大少爷提起车窗，立刻变了一副模样，他略有些焦躁的翻着自己那侧的小抽屉，半晌无果，想起什么，凑近戴靖杰的耳边，轻声道：  
“在你那边。”  
戴靖杰被这一口热气呼得浑身一颤。他冷峻的目光被镜片阻挡，变得粘腻甜软，丝毫没有原本的杀伤力，而微红的眼眶和耳廓更是出卖了他此刻完全被佟卓尧玩弄于鼓掌的事实。  
“你……自己拿。”  
轻佻一笑，佟卓尧一只手再度压上戴靖杰的大腿，并渐渐将自己的重量移到对方的身上，同时他附下身去，装作真的要找东西的样子，手肘却不经意间撩拨过关键部位。满意的听见戴靖杰压抑不住的低喘，佟卓尧施施然起身，无辜道：  
“你看到了，够不到。”  
“……混蛋玩意儿。”  
戴靖杰咬牙切齿的骂在佟卓尧耳中都是甜言蜜语，他浑不在意的笑笑，看着对方颤抖着手去拉开抽屉，摸索着那本或许根本不存在的驾照。  
可天不佑人，那本驾照还真就在那里。戴靖杰捏着驾照仿佛捏着一根救命稻草，连指尖都泛出忍耐的苍白。  
他反手要将这本驾照丢给佟卓尧，坐在驾驶位的人没有接，却打开了车窗——戴靖杰那一侧的，接着那人露出恶意的笑容，冲车窗外的交警扬了扬下巴：  
“你帮我递一下呗。”  
“姓佟的。”  
佟卓尧像是听不出一字一句里的恨意，他将手伸入口袋，操作了什么，果然就见副驾驶上的人顷刻间软了下去。戴靖杰从鼻间发出几声闷哼的功夫，车窗外的交警早已就位：  
“给我吧。”  
交警的白手套不经意间划过戴靖杰的手背，戴靖杰如触电般收回自己的手，掩饰性的扶了扶眼镜，他竟然凭着毅力在这片刻整理好自己的表情，似笑非笑的对上窗外交警打量的目光。  
“哟，驾照照片还挺帅。佟……卓尧是吧。以后别胡乱停车了。”  
“当然。”  
车内佟卓尧露出一个亲切的笑，一双眼睛却像钩子一般盯着戴靖杰“泰然自若”的脸。  
“还有你也不提醒他一声，我还以为这车里只有一个人呢。”  
交警歪着头，目光从戴靖杰的脸上逡巡而过，戴靖杰缓慢的对他笑了笑，有些别扭的用不靠近窗口的那只手接过驾照，对交警点了点头。  
“行，那你们走吧。”  
“谢谢。”  
话音一落，佟卓尧立刻关上车窗。他紧抿的嘴角泄露出情绪的不满。点火，启动车，佟卓尧的余光从侧镜里扫到戴靖杰被拷在车窗把手上的那只因为挣动已有了淤痕的手腕，眼睛里的星火越烧越旺。  
车速透着驾驶员的急不可耐，戴靖杰在一个红绿灯的急刹时身体前倾，带起手铐与车窗碰撞的响声。佟卓尧目不斜视，假装看不到戴靖杰微微发抖的肩膀，待绿灯亮起，又是毫不留情的一脚油门。  
这般折磨到车停进车库为止。戴靖杰被佟卓尧拖出副驾驶时已没有力气反抗，全凭嘴上留着不饶人的话：  
“佟大少不是逛街吗？没兴致了？”  
“你不是拼尽全力败坏了我逛街的兴致吗？很好，我现下对另一件事很有兴致。”  
“那我少不得让你再败一次兴了。”  
“戴靖杰。”佟卓尧冷笑，“你要是喜欢在车库里挨操，我也没有意见。”  
佟氏的大少爷以前是断不会说出这种粗鄙的话，可自打戴靖杰从国外回来，他便无师自通，更是成了个中好手。

都是戴靖杰逼他的。  
就像现在这样。  
——一路上被跳蛋操弄熟了的穴道早已柔软湿润，手指轻易就能进入，佟卓尧自认对这人再没有什么怜惜的心，做这些事情只是长久以来的习惯，一如那些杂乱无章的爱恨。  
他们毕竟年少相伴，曾经磕磕绊绊了一整个青春。  
“你他妈要做快做，那玩意儿拿出去。”  
佟卓尧没搭理他，反而一只手把那只跳蛋推得更深，另一只手摩挲起戴靖杰的手腕。  
“疼吗？”  
“……少假惺惺。”  
“我是问你，疼吗？”  
“要不你来试试？”  
眼镜早在进房间的路上不知道丢在哪里，没了镜片遮盖的戴靖杰不若先前沉静斯文，但那双眼睛瞪圆了，多的是几分天真和柔软。而这眼睛里面所有的恨意，都是尖刺，一颗颗扎进佟卓尧心里，又痛又快。  
“疼就好了，怕你不疼。”佟卓尧说着，抽出甬道里的手指，慢条斯理的把戴靖杰的双手拷在床栏上，“刚才怎么不跟那个交警说话？”  
眉头一耸，戴靖杰似乎有些气结，索性闭眼不答。佟卓尧本来就不是要他的答案，他伸出手指贴着方才戴靖杰挑动的眉尾摸了一阵，忽而凑到戴靖杰耳边道：  
“你其实都很明白，对吧？你知道如果刚才你要是敢跟那个人说一句话，我就打断你的腿，让你再也出不了门，见不了别人。你什么都知道，可是也抵抗不了，对吧？哥？”  
最后一个字上扬的尾音好像打开了什么开关，戴靖杰倏地睁开眼睛，直直的看进佟卓尧的：  
“我不是你哥。”  
“怎么就不是了呢。”佟卓尧说着，动作缓慢的脱掉自己的衣服，握住戴靖杰的脚踝，把自己楔进去，“爸的遗嘱里，可有你的名字。”  
“我不是你哥。”  
戴靖杰却重复。  
他每一个字都如机械般脱口，听起来冷漠得毫无感情。佟卓尧心中如鞭笞火烧，就恨不能把所有怒火都倾泻在身下那条灼热紧窄的穴道里。  
情欲唤回那些被理智挤开的柔软到令戴靖杰无法自处的委屈，他从未被进入得如此之深，肉刃仿佛要破开他可怜的肠壁，而那些看似微不足道隐藏在酸麻和痛楚之中的快感如密网捕鱼，铺天盖地的网罗着他，攫住他，攀附他，让他羞惭，让他愧疚，让他不甘。  
他明明已经快忘了自己喜爱佟卓尧的事实，可每一次撞击带出的欢愉，都提醒他那些残酷的往昔，以及破败的如今。

一个叫戴靖杰的家伙，不知羞耻的爱上自己的弟弟，毫无反击之力的被家族遗弃，又不知天高地厚的回归报复，最终落得被曾经爱过的人捉弄并如此粗暴对待的下场。

你活该啊，戴靖杰。  
作为强者不该暴露软肋，而拥有软肋就不该妄想成为强者。戴靖杰在情潮的冲刷中心静如死。  
佟卓尧发现了他的走神，回敬的方式是低下头去隔着未褪尽的衬衣含住了戴靖杰的乳首。牙齿的琢磨带给戴靖杰更多的欲望和羞愧，他终于耐不住松了牙关，呻吟出声。  
好像取得了胜利似的，佟卓尧笑了笑，继续身下的挺动。他自信没有失去理智，从戴靖杰身上攫取的全然是快慰——肉体的快感，报复的慰藉。但这两样哪一样也不属于所谓的理性，唯一那些属于清醒的疼痛，被他强行忽略，掩耳盗铃地埋进骨髓。  
在巅峰来临的时候，佟卓尧揽着戴靖杰的腰倒在床上。戴靖杰如临大刑，劲瘦的腰肢在佟卓尧的臂间透出不堪一折的脆弱，而佟卓尧仍嫌不够，凑近了问他：  
“跟几年前比，有没有更舒服一点？嗯？哥？”  
自然没有答案。  
等余音散去，佟卓尧藏起来的那些痛楚开始翻涌，他不得不逃进浴室，假借水来洗净自己一身黏稠的懊恼与不安。  
而他出来时，戴靖杰早已昏沉睡去，他拥着戴靖杰，心怀侥幸的坠入梦乡，拒绝明天的到来。  
他不知道的是，十几分钟后，戴靖杰穿戴整齐，走得几无留恋。

 

————END————


End file.
